This invention relates generally to paint accessories, and more particularly to a paint spray shield manually held against a flat surface or corner to keep paint from being sprayed thereupon.
A considerable amount of interior wall and ceiling painting is now accomplished by spray painting. This is particularly true in commercial settings where high volume justifies the additional spray painting equipment expense.
Typically, a ceiling is, however painted with a paint or texturing which is different from that of the walls. Additionally, some walls are also painted a different color from a wall adjacent thereto. Therefore, protecting the first-painted wall or ceiling surface as the second-painted ceiling or wall surface, respectively is spray painted is desired.
One such device which is similar to that of the present invention is now presently available. This device includes a generally flat, elongated thin flexible sheet having a rigidly connected elongated handle generally lying in the plane of the flat sheet disposed therefrom. This device includes a straight distal or working edge which allows the user to manually place the distal edge into a corner between the ceiling and wall so that a portion of one surface may be protected while spray painting against the adjoining surface. However, manipulation of this rigid-handle prior art device is cumbersome, detracting from the effective use thereof.
The present invention provides an easily angularly adjustable elongated handle connected to the flexible flat sheet so that the user may have a wider range of spraying from one position which may be atop a ladder. Improved, quicker alignment of the device into a corner is also facilitated.